Dodge
|cast_time=Instant |cooldown=None }} __TOC__ Dodge is a form of melee mitigation where the entire melee swing is avoided. Dodge is a passive ability possessed by all players for all classes and races. However this stat is the most important to players fulfilling a tanking role. Only close range melee attacks can be dodged; a ranged attack or a spell cannot be dodged. Players can only dodge attacks if they are facing their opponent, however a mob can dodge attacks that are from behind. Incapacitated targets (stunned for example) cannot dodge. There are several ways that dodge is modified. You can increase you chance to dodge by increasing your dodge rating, defense, or agility which will all increase your effective chance to dodge or dodge percent(%). You can decrease your chance to be dodged with expertise. Expertise is only modified from expertise rating. Your chance to dodge a hit as well as have your hits be dodged is affected by the level of your opponent. Different classes and talent specializations will also vary the amount of dodge a player has. Theorycraft For the specifics about how dodge fits into the overall picture of damage mitigation, see the combat rating system and melee mitigation articles. This section will explain how dodge is calculated by itself. Abilities There are many class abilities that modify dodge or are related to dodging. * Overpower - Warrior Talents Enchants This is a listing of enchants that provide dodge. Trinkets This is a listing of high level trinkets that provide a large amount of dodge rating. A complete list of all dodge trinkets can be found here. Combat In combat, you will notice that your Dodge percentage matches what you see on your tooltips. Miss chance and Critical chance are unmodified by Dodge, so you're not "wasting" Dodge on misses nor are you able to Dodge a Critical. This may seem odd to some folks if they are expecting a "if hit, then check if Dodge, then check..." type system. WoW, like many other games, uses a table based melee combat scheme (where one roll determines outcome of a swing), so percentages are absolute. Note that spell attacks work differently, with different outcome chances applied separately. Note that when a player attacks a mob from behind, the mob can still dodge. However, when a mob attacks a player from behind, the player cannot dodge. Therefore, it's important that players always face mobs that are attacking them. Your parsed Dodge won't necessarily match your tooltip if you're fighting creatures higher or lower in level to you. See the Defense formula above to understand. Your target will not be able to dodge if they are afflicted by "stun" (not incapacitation). Formulas Your chance to dodge an attack is a percentage calculated using the following general formula: *'Dodge% = Base dodge + (AGI / AGI:Dodge ratio) + (Dodge Rating / DR:Dodge ratio) + Talent and Race contributions + ((Defense skill - Attacker's attack skill) * 0.04)' Both the Base dodge and AGI:Dodge ratio values depend on the character's class. Please note that the AGI:Dodge ratio also depends on the character level. The table to the right lists these two factors that were derived for level 70 characters of each class. The Dodge Rating contribution (introduced in patch 2.0.1) is provided by items that bestow a Dodge Rating bonus. At level 60, every 12 points of Dodge Rating adds +1% to your Dodge chance. At level 70, every 18.9 points of Dodge Rating adds +1% to your Dodge chance. Any talent granting +Dodge directly contributes as a percentage bonus; e.g. 5 Talent Points in Lightning Reflexes grant a rogue a straight +5% bonus to his or her Dodge chance. As for the race contribution, it is either +1% (for night elves) or 0% (for every other race). Finally, the last part of the formula written above takes into account the "level" difference between the defender and the attacker, or to be more precise, the difference between the defender's Defense skill and the attacker's Attack skill, which translates into a Weapon skill for players, and level * 5 for monsters. Each point of Defense a player has over the attacker's Attack skill adds 0.04% Dodge; on the other hand, each point of Defense a player has below the attacker's Attack skill cuts 0.04% Dodge. Example For example, a level 60 night elf warrior with a Dodge Rating of 48, 350 Defense skill, and 150 Agility fighting a level 61 mob would have: *Base dodge = 0% *Agility contribution = (150 / 20) = 7.5% *Dodge Rating contribution = 4% *Talent contribution = 0% *Racial contribution = 1% *Defense contribution = (350 - (61 * 5)) * 0.04 = 1.8% (A mob's weapon skill is assumed to be its level * 5) *'Total Dodge% = 0% + 7.5% + 4% + 0% + 1% + 1.8% = 14.3%' Historical These values were correct as of patch 1.12, but have not been tested since. They are, however, presumably still valid for level 60 characters. See also * Combat * Combat rating system * miss, evade, parry, block, absorb, and immune: Other ways to avoid damage. External links Category:Game terms Category:Combat Category:Attributes Category:Formulas and game mechanics